


My heart and soul are yours to keep

by straightouttapopstar



Category: Fire Emblem Echoes: Mou Hitori no Eiyuu Ou | Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows of Valentia, Fire Emblem Series
Genre: F/M, a feelsy poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-19
Updated: 2017-08-19
Packaged: 2018-12-17 03:13:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11842782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/straightouttapopstar/pseuds/straightouttapopstar
Summary: Berkut loves Rinea with his entire heart and truly did not want this to end like it did.





	My heart and soul are yours to keep

**Author's Note:**

> I finished Echoes today and MAN it sure was a feels trip :'))) I was crying because all my faves kept dying (I'm looking at you, Fernand Berkut and Rinea)  
> After finishing, I just had to write something for those two young lovers woven into a tragic tale and thus, this poem was born. I hope you enjoy!  
> 

You were warm  
From the moment I saw you  
A ray of comforting light.  
It was a shame  
I had never let you anywhere  
Out of my sight.  
I do not regret  
Meeting you or filling my head  
With your beauty  
But I do regret  
Orchestrating your demise  
And failing my loving duty.  
You made occasions  
So much happier, a joy  
To celebrate with you by my side  
Enchanting me with  
Your heart and eyes and body  
And soul and mind  
And I wished that  
It all could have lasted much longer  
To let me savour what I will miss  
To at least comfort  
Before meeting our fall and  
Seal your fiery lips with a searing kiss  
That you could remember  
Even beyond the stairway of heavens  
And hells too  
But you need not longer, love  
Because wherever your angel wings lead  
For eternity, I remain with you  
To clutch your hands  
And kiss them a thousand times and  
To taste your scorching tears,  
Find delight in your burning body  
Day and night, compliment your wit and  
Waltz in the clouds with you for years.  
I stay because, tell me  
What would I be without  
You, my dear?  
I give myself willingly  
To this angel  
Without any fear.  
And do what you may  
It no longer matters, I weep:  
My heart and soul are now yours to keep.

**Author's Note:**

> Please tell me if it gave you feelsy feels, and leave a kudo if you liked it!! Thank you :0


End file.
